Es war einmal
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord hat Hogwarts eingenommen. Hermine und Harry irren nun durch den Wald. Sie stoßen auf eine kleine Hütte in der sie auf ihren Zaubertranklehrer treffen... Ein Märchen für Severus Snape Fans.


_Dies ist mein Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb der im ST stattfand. Die einzigen Vorgaben waren, dass es eine Kurzgeschichte sein sollte und die folgenden Worte in genau dieser Reihenfolge auftauchen mussten: ein Weg, eine Gestalt, eine Frage, eine Antwort._

_Da ich schon länger vorhatte eine Severus Snape Geschichte im 'klassischen' Märchenstil zu schreiben, habe ich die Chance genutzt und meine Geschichte in dieser Art verpackt. Ich brauche wohl nicht extra zu betonen, dass sie nicht so ganz ernst gemeint ist und deshalb wünsche ich einfach nur viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

**Es war einmal...**

...ein Schloß in Schottland das als Schule diente, dort lebten viele Kinder zusammen mit ihren Lehrern. Sie waren dort glücklich, bis eines Tages ein dunkler Herrscher über ihr Zuhause herfiel und die Kinder davonjagte.

So irrten sie nun in kleinen Gruppen durch die Lande und waren den Naturgewalten und den Wesen, die die Wälder bevölkerten, schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Ein paar wenige hatten ihre Zauberstäbe retten können, die ihnen nun jedoch kaum von Nutzen waren. Immerhin konnte man damit ein Feuer entfachen, doch zu mehr taugten sie unter dem bösen Einfluß des mächtigen Zauberers kaum noch.

Einige Tage waren vergangen und die Gruppen der Kinder wurden immer kleiner, da sie sich im undurchdringlichen Wald verloren und trotz aller Bemühungen meist nicht wiederfanden.

So kam es, dass aus einer Gruppe von fünf Kindern lediglich noch zwei beisammen waren, die sich nur noch Hand in Hand fortbewegten, um nicht auch noch einander zu verlieren.

Immer wenn das eine Kind - ein Mädchen mit langem brünettem Haar - glaubte, nicht mehr weitergehen zu können, so zog sie der Junge mit sich und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

"Dort vorne ist **ein Weg**. Er sieht ungefährlich aus. Komm Hermine, wir müssen weiter. Vielleicht finden wir dort Hilfe."

Das Mädchen seufzte, erhob sich aber trotzdem und trottete weiter mit dem Jungen mit.

Der Weg wurde mit der Zeit immer verschlungener und fast schon hatte es den Anschein, er würde sich einfach im Dickicht auflösen.

Doch der Junge zog seinen Zauberstab und schaffte es tatsächlich den alles verschlingenden Pflanzen ein wenig Einhalt zu gebieten.

Erschöpft blieb nun auch er stehen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Hermine sah für einen Moment seine Zickzacknarbe und musste lächeln.

"Was ist los?" fragte er irritiert.

"Ach, es ist nur...als der Dunkle Lord glaubte, er habe dich nun endlich getötet, da fiel mir auf, dass deine Narbe lediglich ein Stückchen größer wurde. Er hat es wieder nicht geschafft. Gut nur, dass er es nicht bemerkt hat. Er glaubt du bist tot - dies ist wohl der einzige Grund, warum wir noch am leben sind."

Auf Hermines Gesicht schlich sich plötzlich ein Ausdruck der Angst.

Sie sah nach hinten und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Keine Sorge Hermine. Es scheint uns niemand zu folgen. Aber wenn wir nicht bald irgendwo Unterschlupf finden..."

Nun war es das Mädchen, dass ihm die Hand beruhigend auf den Arm legte:

"Komm schon Harry - wir müssen weiter."

Der Angesprochene nickte und zusammen kämpften sie sich durch das feindliche Gebiet voran.

Sie waren noch eine lange Zeit so gegangen und allmählich ging die Sonne unter.

Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen und legte einen Finger vor seine Lippen um Hermine zu zeigen, dass sie sich still verhalten solle.

Neugierig sah sie in die Richtung, die er fest im Visir hatte.

Sie sahen eine kleine Hütte, die auf einer winzigen Lichtung stand.

**Eine Gestalt** war durch eines der kleinen Fenster zu erkennen.

Sie sah furchteinflößend aus.

Dennoch fassten sich die beiden ein Herz und klopten an die schäbige Holztür.

Kaum eine Sekunde war vergangen, da wurde die Tür so ruckartig geöffnet, dass sie aus einer Angel sprang.

"Na das wird auch Zeit," herrschte sie ein Mann an, der ihnen alles andere als unbekannt war.

Ehe sie sich versahen, hatte der Mann sie gepackt und zog sie ungeduldig in das Innere der Hütte.

Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah mit funkelden Augen auf sie herab.

Hermine fand zuerst ihre Sprache wieder:

"Ähm...Professor Snape, wie kommen Sie hierher?"

Er rollte mit den Augen um ihr zu zeigen wie wenig er von Ihrer Intelligenz hielt, wenn sie solch **eine Frage **stellte.

Mit einem Zischen fuhr er sie an:

"Genauso wie Sie Miss Granger. Zu Fuß!"

Sie ging, aufgrund dieser barschen Erwiderung, ein wenig in Deckung und Harry keuchte auf, als sie dabei ihre Nägel in seinen Arm bohrte, den sie noch immer umklammert hielt.

Er löste ihren Griff und sah seinen Lehrer durch einen arg zerstrubbelten Pony hindurch an.

"Der Lord hat Sie laufen lassen?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Nun schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters.

"Er gab mir einen Auftrag," flüsterte dieser.

Dann beugte er sich über die beiden Kinder und ehe Harry sich versah, hatte Snape ihn gepackt und schob ihn mit eiserner Kraft in einen kleinen Holzkäfig.

Hermine war so geschockt, dass sie immer nur denken konnte, 'komisch, das Ding ist mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen.'

Snape hatte in Windeseile zwei Schlösser einschnappen lassen und mehrere Riegel vorgeschoben.

Nun bedachte er Harry mit einem gespielt mitleidigen Lächeln.

"Sie verdammter..." ereiferte sich Harry.

Hermine hingegen war immer noch völlig schockiert und stand da wie festgenagelt.

Snape drehte sich in ihre Richtung und hob mißbilligend eine Augenbraue.

"Na Granger, heute so sprachlos?" fragte er amüsiert.

Sie öffnete den Mund, aber immer noch wollte kein Laut ihre Lippen verlassen.

Plötzlich drückte er ihr einen hölzernen Kochlöffel in die Hände und schnauzte sie an:

"Los, Sie werden mir helfen. Der Trank muss bis morgen früh fertig sein."

Kraftlos ließ sie sich an den Kessel ziehen, der über einer kleinen Feuerstelle aufgehangen war. Er nahm ihre Hand und für einen Moment glaubte sie, er wollte sie verbrühen, doch bevor ihre Hand in die Flüssigkeit tauchte ließ er sie los und bellte:"Rühren Granger...und nicht aufhören, bis ich es sage!"

Sie tauchte den Kochlöffel in die brodelnde Flüssigkeit und begann mechanisch zu rühren.

Dabei wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zum gefangenen Harry hinüber. Dieser saß in seiner Falle und warf Snape ein Schimpfwort nach dem anderen an den Kopf, was diesen in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken schien.

Hermine rührte derweil immer wieder in der trüben Brühe und wurde von Minute zu Minute verzweifelter.

Doch plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf etwas Funkelndes, das halb unter einem Tuch lag.

Sie sah zu Snape, aber dieser war damit beschäftigt etwas in einem riesigen Buch nachzuschlagen.

Harry grummelte vor sich hin, dann fauchte er plötzlich:

"Na los, sagen Sie es schon - welchen Auftrag haben Sie vom Lord bekommen?"

Snape sah kurz von seiner Lektüre auf und schickte seinem Gefangenen ein kurzes und spöttisches Grinsen.

"Ist das nicht eindeutig?" ließ er sich dann in abfälligem Ton zu einer Erwiderung herab.

"Ich will es aus Ihrem Mund hören," fuhr Harry ihn todesmutig an.

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Snape das Buch zu und mit zwei großen Schritten stand er dicht vor dem Käfig.

Er ging ein wenig in die Knie um Harry direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Ich sollte Dich suchen Potter! Oder glaubst Du etwa dem Lord wäre entgangen, dass Deine Leiche einfach verschwunden ist. Und nun habe ich Dich gefunden...nicht wahr?"

"Nein," antwortete Harry einsilbig, "es ist ja wohl eher so, dass _wir Sie_ gefunden haben."

Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann zuckte er die Achseln und knurrte:

"Kommt aufs Selbe raus."

Hermines Stimme vibrierte, als sie ihre Frage formulierte:

"W...was haben Sie jetzt mit uns...vor?"

Er sah sie an, als sei er überrascht, dass sie immer noch anwesend war.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu und murmelte:

"Potter muss dem Trank zugefügt werden."

Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie sah ihren Freund entsetzt an.

Dieser war leichenblaß geworden und schien zum ersten mal, seit sie hier waren wirklich sprachlos.

Mit zittrigen Fingern schob Hermine das Handtuch ein Stück zur Seite und tatsächlich entdeckte sie darunter ein Messer mit einer langen, scharfen Klinge.

Sie schluckte ihre Furcht hinunter und griff nach dem Messer.

Dann wirbelte sie herum und war mit einigen Schritten bei Snape angelangt.

Er hatte gesehen, dass sie die Hand hob und das etwas metallisches sich darin befand.

In Ermangelung zauberischer Kräfte, hob er ebenfalls seine Hand und packte sie am Gelenk.

Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und das Messer fiel klirrend zu Boden.

Für einen Moment hielt er ihre zarten Knochen weiter mit starkem Griff fest und sah ihr forschend in die Augen.

Als er erkannte, dass sich dort Tränen sammelten ließ er sie los und stieß sie angewidert von sich.

"Weiterrühren," schickte er noch hinterher.

Harry hatte den Atem angehalten und ließ ihn nun enttäuscht entweichen.

Als Hermine leise weinend noch etwa eine Viertelstunde gerührt hatte und Harry jede Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben hatte, schlug Snape das Buch erneut zu und sah Hermine mahnend an.

Diese schniefte jedoch lediglich.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Käfig zu.

"So Potter, mal sehen wie ich es am besten mache..."

Harry wich so weit zurück wie es ihm möglich war.

Er würde sich wehren soviel stand fest. Aber welche Chance hatte er schon?

Snape sah sich um und entdeckte dann das Messer, das auf dem Boden lag.

Er bückte sich danach und sah dann blitzschnell zu Hermine, die dabei war den schweren Kessel von der Feuerstelle zu ziehen. Offenbar wollte sie ihm den Kessel mit der brühend heißen Flüssigkeit entgegenschleudern.

Mit dem Messer in der Hand sprang er auf sie zu und brüllte:

"Wenn auch nur ein Tropfen verlorengeht, dann bringe ich Sie um...das schwöre ich."

Dann wurden seine Knöchel weiß, so fest umschloß er das Messer und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

"Los, kommen Sie nach vorne," befahl er donnernd.

Harry tat genau das Gegenteil und drückte sich noch näher an die rückwärtigen Gitterstäbe.

Er hatte furchtbare Angst, doch er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und begann seinen Lehrer auf vielfältige Weise zu beschimpfen und zu beleidigen.

Vielleicht würde ja irgendetwas davon bei ihm ankommen und ihn irgendwo, ganz tief drin, doch treffen.

Harry hatte keine andere Möglichkeit sich zu wehren.

Sein Schicksal war besiegelt.

Er lieferte sich mit Snape noch eine lächerliche kleine Jagd, indem er immer auf die entgegegesetzte Seite zurückwich, auf die sich sein Lehrer gerade begeben hatte, aber schließlich bekam dieser ihn zu packen und griff nach Harrys Kopf.

Dieser schrie aus Leibeskräften:

"Sie verräterisches, mieses Dreckschwein!"

Snape schloß seine Faust um ein Büschel von Harrys Haaren, und säbelte es kurzerhand mit dem Messer ab.

Dann ließ er den Jungen wieder los, der entkräftet und völlig überrascht auf den Boden sank.

Für einen Moment herrschte eine merkwürdige Stille.

Dann ließ Snape ein raues Lachen hören und brummte:

"Reg Dich ab Potter - das war es schon."

Harry stützte sich erschöpft auf die Knie und sah seinen Lehrer erstaunt an.

"Wie? Was?" brachte er mühsam hervor.

Doch Snape war damit beschäftigt das Bündel Haare genau zu inspizieren, wobei er widerum einen äußerst angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte.

Dann ging er zu Hermine und schob sie kurzerhand einfach zur Seite.

Schließlich ließ er das Haarbündel vorsichtig in den Trank gleiten.

Nun entstand eine Menge roter Qualm, der in kürzester Zeit die ganze Hütte einnebelte.

"Es hat geklappt," sagte Snape in völlig ungewohntem Tonfall.

Hermine stutzte - er klang ein wenig wie ein Kind, das sich freute.

Da musste irgendetwas in diesem Qualm sein, das die Sinne vernebelte.

Doch dann wiederholte er es:

"Es hat geklappt...es hat geklappt."

Diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel, er lachte sogar dazu!

Hermine sah panisch zu Harry. Auch dieser hockte mit dümmlich geöffnetem Mund in seinem Käfig und sah misstrauisch zu Snape empor.

'Jetzt dreht er endgültig durch', schien sein Blick zu sagen.

Schließlich rührte Snape den Trank noch dreimal selbst um und zog dann den schweren Kessel von der Feuerstelle.

"Gut, den brauchen wir jetzt nur noch abzufüllen und dann kann es losgehen," sagte er voller Tatendrang.

Hermine atmetet tief durch.

Schließlich stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und legte soviel Festigkeit in ihre Stimme, wie es ihr möglich war:

"Was hat das alles zu bedeuten Professor Snape? Ich möchte **eine Antwort**!"

Endlich hielt er in seiner Geschäftigkeit inne und sah die beiden mit freudig funkelnden Augen an.

Dann deutete er auf den Kessel und sagte:

"Dies ist der Trank, der Voldemort und seine Todesser besiegen wird. Ich habe tatsächlich den Auftrag bekommen nach Potter zu suchen. Aber meine Pläne, wenn ich ihn finde, waren etwas anders als die des Lords.

Durch eine glückliche Fügung habe ich dieses Buch entdeckt.

Ich bin darin auf einen Trank gestoßen, der es ermöglicht zwei Menschen, die durch einen Fluch verbunden sind zu trennen - und den einen durch den Hass des anderen zu eliminieren. Dies ist natürlich nur in dieser Reihenfolge zu empfehlen, da sonst beide Menschen sterben würden.

Also musste ich nur das Grundrezept herstellen und hatte das große Glück, dass Ihr zum richtigen Zeitpunkt vor meiner Tür standet.

Alles was ich nun noch brauchte war ein Teil von Potter. Erst hatte ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihm irgenwelche Gliedmaßen abzuschneiden - hätte den Zweck schließlich auch erfüllt."

Harry versuchte diese Bemerkung möglichst lässig zu übergehen.

"Warum haben Sie mich nicht einfach gefragt? Ich hätte Ihnen bestimmt ein paar Haare überlassen. Und überhaupt, was halten Sie davon mich hier mal wieder rauszulassen."

Snape kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen, dann fauchte er:

"Unterbrechen Sie mich gefälligst nicht," und fuhr ungerührt fort:

"Das Wichtigste war jedoch, dass ich dieses Teil von Potter nur verwenden konnte, wenn er all seine Wut und seinen Hass konzentrierte. Das war ein ziemlich leichter Part für mich Sie wütend zu machen, nicht wahr Potter? Oder war es etwa doch eher Angst, die Sie durch Ihre Wut kompensiert haben?"

Er grinste Harry süffisant an.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen und sagte lieber nichts dazu.

Hermine hatte den Ausführungen ihres Lehrers interessiert gelauscht und deutete nun auf Harrys Käfig.

"Professor..." sagte sie mit bittendem Blick und deutete auf ihren Freund.

Snape schnaubte und öffnete die Schlösser und Riegel.

Harry kroch heraus und bemühte sich aufrecht zu stehen, was mit diesen wackligen Knien gar nicht so einfach war.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Hermine, "was geschieht nun weiter?"

Snape griff nach einer kleinen Flasche und füllte einen Teil des Trankes dort hinein.

"Ich gehe jetzt nach Hogwarts und verabreiche dem Lord seinen Frühstückstrank. Danach werde ich mich auf die Suche nach den anderen Lehrern machen, die wohl noch hilfloser als Ihr durch die Wälder irren werden."

"Sie sind nicht tot? Voldemort hat alle am leben gelassen?" Hermine konnte es kaum glauben.

Doch Snape nickte ernst.

"Ja, er wollte das sie elendig in den Wäldern umkommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es noch keiner geschafft hat sich mit einem Troll anzulegen, oder von Riesenspinnen ausgesaugt zu werden, sonst müssen wir neue Lehrer einstellen - ich hasse Veränderungen," fügte er noch an und warf sich einen Mantel über.

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu den beiden Kindern um und sagte:

"Ihr bleibt so lange hier. Ihr habt genug getan. Den Rest überlasst Ihr mir. Ist das klar?"

Harry und Hermine nickten beide.

"Ach Sir," sagte Hermine schwach, "was ist mit den Schülern - sie irren ebenfalls durch die Wälder."

Snape gestattete sich erneut ein breites Grinsen.

"Mal sehen...wenn mir einer über den Weg läuft, dann werde ich ihn vielleicht retten. Ja, ich denke ein paar Schüler werden wir noch brauchen."

Hermine schenkte nun auch ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln.

Er machte große Augen und sagte: "Nicht schlecht Granger...für den Anfang zumindest - oh, nein, sie dürfen jetzt nicht _wirklich_ lächeln - jetzt haben sie es kaputt gemacht."

Sie lächelte dennoch.

"Ich muss los," sagte er plötzlich und wollte sich zum gehen wenden.

"Warten Sie," rief Hermine.

Er wandte sich abermals zu den Kindern um und sah sie fragend an.

"Viel Glück," sagten sie beide gleichzeitig.

Und so geschah es. Severus Snape ging in das Schloß und besiegte den mächtigen dunklen Herrscher mit ein paar Haaren und noch etwas Trank drumherum. Er suchte eigenhändig alle Lehrer und auch die meisten Schüler und führte sie aus dem dunklen Wald heraus.

Dann fiel ihm nach zwei Tagen ein, dass er ja noch Harry und Hermine holen musste. So ging er zurück zu der Hütte und sah sich Hermine Grangers wütenden Fragen ausgesetzt. 'Warum haben Sie so lange gebraucht?' 'Was glauben Sie eigentlich wären Sie ohne uns Schüler?' 'Jetzt geben Sie schon zu, dass es Ihnen Spaß gemacht hat, Harry eine Heidenangst einzujagen.' 'Sie wollten den Rest doch nur alleine machen um einen Merlin-Orden zu kassieren.'

Und so ging es auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Schloß endlos weiter und weiter und...

wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...(dann diskutieren sie noch heute)

**ENDE**


End file.
